


Demifiend/Raidou Nonsense

by voidbeast



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, rly short nd rly fucking dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbeast/pseuds/voidbeast
Summary: various super short nd self indulgent fics i wrote abt this pairing from 2016-17, uploading here since they're just rotting away on an old account





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shura wants to know what Raidou likes about him… in a roundabout way
> 
> bonus: this is the first fic i ever wrote nd yes... they're as fucking short as this one

”Oi, Kuzunoha!” The voice rang out uncomfortably close; the fiend had a habit of sneaking up on the summoner. “Tell me what you like about me.”

Raidou turned around to give him a quizzical look, and Shura just sighed. “I needa buff up my demon negotiation. I gotta know what my finer points are,” he said with a slight nervous tone.

Raidou turned back around and closed his eyes while he heard the fiend almost collapse next to him with a thud. A small smile grew on his lips as he began to speak, “I’m not sure I have the sort of answer you’re looking for.” He could hear Shura groan, it looked like he wasn’t getting out of this without answering. He might as well have a bit of fun with Shura, knowing how predictable he was.

“Well to start with, you have such immeasurable strength.” Raidou could practically feel Shura smirking, this was a good start. “And you’re incredibly resourceful, it’s like you know the Vortex World by heart.” Shura’s claws (his nails were so sharp they might as well be claws) gently scraped the floor now, he was nearly satisfied. 

“I’ve also yet to see someone as intimidating as you. You’ve stood against plenty of demons double your size.” Raidou heard a low hum coming from the fiend now. The fastest way to get on his good side was flattery after all, but he was just about to break that mood. 

“There’s, one more thing though,” he murmered. Though Raidou’s eyes were still closed, could imagine Shura tilting his head like Gouto did when he was confused. “You’re also, surprisingly compassionate,” it wasn’t very often the summoner would be able to get away with teasing him without repercussion, and he was expecting a punch to his side any minute now. Raidou expected a reaction immediately especially with that choice of word. But, there was only silence.

Noticing the silence, he continued unsteadily. “I’ve never seen you be hard on your demons, and you’ve even outright refused to kill me,” His voice was wavering slightly, as he wasn’t expecting to get this far. “You’ve even helped out complete strangers at times.”

More silence followed. Raidou finally opened his eyes and looked at Shura and saw an expression he wasn’t expecting. The fiend was scowling, yes, but he also had a faint blush on his face. He huffed and stood up. “It always turns into sappy shit with you huh? For the record,” he spat, embarassed, “dead demons are useless to me, and I’ve never not gotten a reward for doin any of that menial shit,” he stormed off still scowling.

Raidou chuckled. It was surprising seeing Shura flustered for once. Maybe there was more to the fiend he didn’t understand, or perhaps their relationship was changing? Raidou had always been good at picking up on the little nuances of the people around him, but there was a different sort of closeness between him and Shura now than what he was used to. Perhaps his blush was more than just embarrassment…


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raidou’s been having nightmares about the Capital lately, Shura tries his best to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just copy pasting these from the tumblr posts fuck editing

Buildings were crumbling down while the thick smell of smoke hung low in the air. The summoner couldn’t move as he watched the flames climb higher around his city while screames echoed in the distance. And he could only watch as a large piece of building fell towards him.

Raidou woke up with a start and buried his head in his hands. It was the same dream again. He’d been having frequent nightmares about the Capital since he was no longer there to protect it. Instead he was stuck in a strange world covered in sand and devoid of humans.

Raidou could hear Shura stirring next to him. He hadn’t managed to wake the fiend the other times he’d woken up from nightmares but he could hear groaning as Shura propped himself up. Shura glared as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, the fiend was a surprisingly heavy sleeper and didn’t do well with unnecessarily being woken up. Raidou was still shaking and wasn’t sure if he could handle being reprimanded by Shura right now.

“Alright what’s the deal,” Shura asked groggily, “You’ve been wakin up like this for a week now is it nightmares or something?” Raidou stared back in silence unsure if he really wanted to open up to Shura. After a few moments the fiend sighed and pulled himself up to sit in front of Raidou.

“You’re gonna tell me what’s goin on whether you like it or not so I can get some fucking sleep for once,” Shura said annoyed. Raidou bit his tongue and stared down at his hands and sat in silence again. After what felt like ages Shura spoke again.

“Shit… I’m not used to this kinda thing…” the fiend’s voice was much softer and Raidou lifted his head to see Shura was the one looking away now. Raidou was caught off guard. He’d never seen Shura look so, vulnerable. 

“Look I,” Shura started again, “I’m worried about you. I wanna know what’s wrong,” he rubbed his arm clearly embarrassed and worried. The fiend was never very tactful and usually handled serious situations very bluntly but he seemed to be making a conscious effort to restrain himself. 

Raidou finally spoke.“You’re right, I have been having nightmares,” Shura looked back at him expectantly as he continued, “They’ve been about… the Capital…” Raidou trailed off but Shura’s encouraging expression prompted him to go on. “It’s been the same dream over and over, watching the Capital burn down as I watch helplessly…” He bit his tongue again and waited for Shura’s response.

The fiend took a long time to respond. He would open his mouth and shut it immediately probably realizing what he was about to say was too rude or blunt. He furrowed his brow thinking hard for a solution. It wasn’t as if Raidou had no confidence in the fiend but he wasn’t sure how much he’d be able to help. Suddenly a huge grin broke out on Shura’s face, it seemed he had finally found a solution.

“This world is dead right, so time probably doesn’t exist here. I don’t think you woulda got pulled here if the Capital couldn’t handle itself without you. You’ll probably get back home and it’ll be like you never left… and even if it did I’ll kick whoever’s ass I needa to get you back safe.” It’s not like Raidou hadn’t thought of that before, but the thing about nightmares was that they were irrational. But Shura seemed so confident in his answer, that this was what would stop Raidou’s worries for good. It was hard not to take his words to heart and Raidou smiled back at the fiend.

It seemed the issue was resolved and Shura turned back to his regular expression. “Alright now get your ass to bed, I don’t want you wakin me up in the middle of the night ever again,” he said his tone annoyed once again. He settled back down and fell back asleep immediately.

No matter how hard he tried to seem aloof he couldn’t cover up that brief moment of sincerity they’d just shared. Raidou had never seen the fiend so vulnerable before. He hadn’t been losing sleep because he was annoyed, it was because he was genuinely worried about Raidou. A gentle warmth spread through Raidou’s body as he settled back to sleep too, Shura had a surprisingly soft side and he was probably the first one to have ever seen it.


	3. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shura’s been searching for the summoner that somehow made his way into the Vortex World and wants to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never mind this one's a bit longer nd also the last fic i ever wrote b4 my mental health kicked my cock in

Shura peered over the railing over the vast stretch of desert, one arm dangling off the edge of the building while his demons lounged behind him. The fiend had been busy trying to track down a devil summoner for weeks and had received a tip he’d been spotted around this area. He thought he’d be able to catch the summoner easily since the boy refused to take his black cape off despite the heat, but Shura hadn’t seen any humans let alone demons pass by in the last few hours. Just as he was about to give up and start dozing off, a black cap emerged from one of the buildings. He lept excitedly off the railing as his demons yelled after him slowly floating down behind.

Shura landed with a loud thud next to the summoner, kicking up a cloud of dust. The boy quickly whipped around his sword and gun drawn to face him as the dust settled. Shura greeted him with a toothy grin that looked more like a smirk barely able to contain his excitement at finally having found him. The summoner lowered his sword and prepared to speak, but Shura interrupted him.

“I finally found you! C’mon, let’s fight!” Before the summoner could speak once again, a small black cat emerged from behind him. “That’s a low move, picking on a man when he’s down. We’ve been training in there all morning, a fight at this point would kill him,” the cat responded rudely. 

Shura gave the summoner a once over, now noticing his torn uniform and tired eyes. He was in no shape for a fight. The fiend pouted, “What about me though? You don’t know how hard it’s been to track you down. This place is fucking huge, I’ve spent weeks tryin to find your ass in this shitty desert do you know how hard it is to find someone when you don’t even know what they smell like?” 

“We can fight tomorrow,” The summoner finally spoke up. Shura knew rationally that if they fought right now it’d be an easy victory for him but he was still annoyed at the idea of a delay. He sighed, reluctantly agreeing to postpone the fight. The summoner lowered his weapon in relief, ”Same time same place I take it?” 

Shura nodded, “Don’t think about ditching. I tracked you down once, I can do it again.” The summoner sheathed his weapon and politely excused himself while Shura darted off trying to keep his excitement up for tomorrow.

-

Raidou arrived back at the same place at what he assumed was the same time, Gouto pacing around his feet. Raidou had never seen his mentor so nervous before, neither of them knew what to do with the Demifiend. Raidou had never encountered a half human half demon before and their meeting had set him on edge. He kept a close eye on the buildings looming above him half expecting the fiend to surprise him again. He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around, pistol drawn. The fiend had snuck up on him while he was busy staring at the rooftops. Raidou cursed himself for making such an obvious mistake as the fiend and his demons laughed and settled into position.

Gouto signaled the fight to begin and Raidou barely had time to draw his sword before the fiend had reached him. He smirked and swiped at Raidou nearly causing him to drop his summoning tube. Raidou managed to summon Moh Shuvuu, who cast a few buffs on him as she floated away from the fight. The fiend’s expression changed to onc of annoyance and he successfully knocked the next tube out of Raidou’s hand. “That’s cheating,” he said as Raidou noticed the fiend’s demons hanging back from the fight too. Raidou dismissed Moh Shuvvu, wondering why the fiend was so adamant on fighting one on one.

A terrifying thought entered his mind. The fiend had been tracking him down all this time, was he able to learn about his fighting style too? He didn’t have much experience fighting without demons, and when he had it was always with other humans. The fiend had magic attacks, evidenced by the glowing energy in the hand he was trying to tear Raidou open with. The fiend had backed off somewhat once he made sure Raidou was fighting fairly and was hurling various spells trying to catch him off guard. It was working, the only long range attacks Raidou had was his pistol and he hoped the fiend had no experience with this type of weapon.

Raidou had no idea what the fiend’s weakness was so he loaded a couple of sleep bullets into the holster and stood completely still, his gun pointed at the fiend. It was a risky move, but thankfully the fiend just stared back confused. He pulled the trigger and the fiend fell over dazed as the bullet grazed his leg. Raidou wasn’t sure if the effect had kicked in or the fiend was just surprised at the attack, but he darted forward thankful to finally have the advantage. Raidou managed to land a few more hits before the fiend recovered and let out a blast of smoke and fire pushing them both back.

Raidou readied more bullets as he noticed the faint glow of the fiend’s tattoos behind the smoke. They turned red for a moment as Raidou hit with more and more ice bullets this time, still not sure of his weakness. Suddenly the glow vanished and the smoke dissipated as Raidou was left standing alone. The fiend was trying to ambush him for real and Raidou cursed himself again for hanging back. He scanned the rooftops once again spinning, so not to leave himself vulnerable. He could practically feel Gouto rolling his eyes at how stupid he looked now but a noise made Raidou stop. It sounded like metal clanging and he focused his gun towards the stairs on the side of a building.

The fiend slammed into him, knocking the gun out of Raidou’s hand and toppling him onto the ground. His katana also slid away as the fiend pinned him down, anger clear on his face. Raidou accepted the inevitable and tilted his neck towards the fiend waiting for the death blow. It never came. The fiend lifted himself up to sit and let out a laugh. It sounded oddly genuine coming from someone that could kill you with just a look.

“Holy shit that was fun,” the fiend exclaimed breathlessly. He climbed off Raidou and held out a hand to help him up. “C’mon, let’s go heal up. I wanna go to Ginza next.” Raidou stared back confused while the fiend replied with an equally confused look. “I beat you so you’re joining me, that’s how it works,” the fiend said very matter of factly. It didn’t seem like Raidou had any room to argue, especially since the fiend was already darting towards the nearest Fountain of Life, taking a moment to blurt out his name, Hitoshura. 

Gouto hopped down from his perch and sighed, “You’re really not thinking of joining him are you?” 

Raidou shrugged in response, “He’s interesting.” That response surprised himself too. He’d nearly been torn to pieces but Shura hadn’t shown any genuine malice or anger in the fight. It seemed more like a test of abilities. Perhaps the fiend wanted Raidou to join all along and wanted to see his abilities for himself. Gouto sighed again unimpressed with his choice, but there wasn’t anything he could do to change the summoner’s mind once it was made.

A fireball suddenly exploded near the both of them and Raidou sprang up readying his sword once again. Shura was standing a few feet away, annoyed Raidou was taking so long to join him. It looked like Raidou really didn’t have a choice, and he quickly followed suit with Gouto muttering behind him, “You better not regret this.”


End file.
